In cold climatic zones, not operating HVAC devices during the time period when a building is unoccupied may lead to condensation inside the building envelope. In conventional methods, irrespective of the internal and external climatic conditions, the HVAC devices are switched on during winter season in order to prevent condensation inside the buildings even when the building is unoccupied. However, this methodology leads to increased energy consumption by the HVAC devices and also has an impact on the life of the HVAC devices.